


Benefits

by unmeiboy



Series: Silver lining [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kitayama everything is easy, comfortable, and Fujigaya loves the simplicity of what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

The second time Fujigaya isn't really trying to get laid. He's at a bar with two friends, already fairly drunk when two random guys start talking to them. At some point they start discussing staying out all night at karaoke, Fujigaya thinks it was his suggestion but he doesn't remember, but the two new guys agree in a heartbeat. One of Fujigaya's friends has to leave, which means that there's four of them drunkenly getting themselves a karaoke box.

One of the guys, the one named Kitayama, has been flirting with Fujigaya since the bar, and while Fujigaya doesn't really mind he doesn't act on it either. He leans his head on Kitayama's shoulder when he gets a little sleepy, enjoys the fleeting touches to his neck or the arm around his waist that pulls him a little closer in a way that the other two probably don't notice; Fujigaya finds himself absentmindedly stroking Kitayama's upper arms up and down, just feeling the muscle under his skin. At some point Kitayama whispers something that Fujigaya is unable to catch over the rather unclean vocals that his friend is producing, and when he makes a sound that indicates exactly that, Kitayama leans closer, puts a hand on his thigh, and Fujigaya feels his nerves reacting.  
“Let's go get drinks?”

They make it out of the corridor and to the stairs, then Kitayama is pushing him against the wall, kissing him in a lazy kind of fashion, but Fujigaya returns it the very same way because whatever, they're both drunk and it's probably three AM and they're at a karaoke place full of other drunk people. It's funny, because when they do break apart it's because of a woman approaching them; they feel her judging them, probably more because of their choice of place to make out rather than the fact that they're both men, and once she's gone they continue on to get drinks like nothing happened.

Kitayama touches him all the way back to their room, just soft little nudges or a squeeze on his waist, stops to kiss him in the same spot as before but it lasts shorter because they have filled glasses in their hands and Fujigaya doesn't trust either of them not to spill it all over themselves if they keep it up.

It's close to five in the morning when Fujigaya gets another suggestion whispered into his ear, lower now because no one is singing anymore; looking over at their friends he sees that they're more asleep than awake, but Kitayama must be whispering because they could still catch his words and he doesn't want them to.  
“Wanna leave?” he says, and the hand that has been playing on his thigh for a while now moves further up as if to make it even clearer what he means.  
“Sure,” Fujigaya agrees, because really, he has no reason not to agree to be taken to a hotel, it's not like he has to work the following day anyway, and he'll get to sleep in a fluffy bed, too. There is the fact that he only met this guy about six hours ago, but his (sobering) mind doesn't seem to care. They've already made out, whatever.

They never get to any hotel though, because when they start talking about going home earlier, their friends think it's a good idea and unbeknownst to themselves become the cockblockers of the night. Or morning, whatever it is. Kitayama rides the same train as Fujigaya until they change to different lines at Shibuya station, and he does get a goodbye kiss, which feels weird in one way, but good in another. This one isn't ashamed to show he's sleeping with him, and they're not even sleeping together. Yet, probably, because he gets his phone number and when he gets home, he already has a message saying that they should meet up during the week.

It's not a date when they meet up the following Friday. It's with friends again, different friends, at a bar of the larger size, and Kitayama sticks to his side from the moment he gets there.  
“I think I like you,” he says, and it's too early for it to be a drunk confession; the next thing he does is offer to pay for Fujigaya's drink, and it seems clear that he has ulterior motives.  
“You're just saying that to get in my pants.”  
“No, it's not like that!” he whines, but then they laugh because they both know that he does want to get in Fujigaya's pants, whether it's true that he likes him or not. Fujigaya lets him buy the drink, suggests a Tarantula when Kitayama asks if he knows something that's fairly strong but still tasty, and when they return to the table Fujigaya's friends are eyeing them knowingly.

Kitayama gets touchier the more time passes, the more alcohol he gets into his system, but he's never _obvious_ (or at least Fujigaya thinks so, but he's drunk as well so he wouldn't trust himself judging). The friends are having shots when Fujigaya gets pulled by his wrist outside the bar, through the door that doesn't lead straight out to the street, and before he knows it he's being pushed up against a stone wall, Kitayama's mouth hot on his and his hips grinding against him so slowly that he maybe wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been low-key aroused by the touches he has withstood the entire night.  
“Excuse me,” a male voice says from behind them, and Fujigaya feels his cheeks burn when a bartender tells them that they could be blocking the door, which is of course more a hint that they should be getting it on somewhere less public and especially not in front of the bar this guy works at. Kitayama apologizes and they go back in, and Fujigaya sees in one of his friend's eyes that she knows exactly what was going on while they were gone.

“Let's go to Shinjuku,” Kitayama whispers into his ear when the clock is close to midnight. It's not Shinjuku that he wants to take him to. It's a love hotel, Fujigaya knows it is, but he agrees. He has his own rules, like not going to love hotels with strangers while drunk, but he had been about to agree last time too and to be fair, Kitayama is drunker than he is himself right now.

It's a short train ride from where the bar was, and Fujigaya leaves it up to Kitayama to decide where to go. They walk past host clubs before they get into a block that is basically only hotels, and Kitayama points at one, squeezes his waist with one hand as he leads him towards it. The lobby is dark, so is the two-seat semi-private couch he sits in while Kitayama gets them a room; he's fine with being the passive one for now, intoxicated enough to be lazy even though he usually wants to do the talking and deciding.  
“Done,” Kitayama hums from behind him, leads him down the corridor to a room on the first floor. It's wide and clean, dark simplistic furniture and a sparkling border along every wall. It somewhat reminds Fujigaya of a hostess club except it has a bed and only one couch. And it's completely empty, except for themselves. Kitayama goes straight to the bathroom and Fujigaya drops his leather jacket on the equally leathery couch, takes off his necklace and puts it on top of the jacket, then falls back onto the covers of the bed. There's a buzzing sound in his ears and the covers are comfortable against his cheek when he turns his head to the side; he doesn't notice that Kitayama is back until he's right above him, pressing their lips together.

Fujigaya lets him in immediately, doesn't care that he might seem desperate (then again, it's Kitayama who suggested they go there so if anyone's desperate it's him), spreads his legs a little when Kitayama grinds down with a breathy moan, rocks back up when he gets a leg placed between his own thighs. For only a moment Kitayama moves on to Fujigaya's neck, mouths at it, but then he falls to the side with a sigh, leaves Fujigaya questioning.  
“Can we just... rest first?” Kitayama sounds apologetic, but Fujigaya nearly giggles. Kitayama is too drunk to fuck. It's fun, and in a way comfortable that he admits it just like that.  
“Sure,” and he curls up closer to him, intends to say something more but finds that Kitayama is already fast asleep.

Around three in the morning Fujigaya wakes up, squints at his surroundings, then unbuttons his tight jeans because they're a lot less comfortable now that he's no longer that affected by the drinks they had earlier. It's a bit cold too, he realizes, slips under the covers because just like Kitayama, he fell asleep on top of them instead. It's warm and cosy, and he's easily lured back to sleep, only to be woken up again just forty-five minutes later.  
“Awake?” Kitayama's voice mumbles; next there's a hand on the blanket on top of Fujigaya, then it's being pulled off. He finds that he's not the slightest cold anymore, especially not when Kitayama's hand comes down on his stomach, where his shirt no longer covers anything below his navel. It goes straight down to his pants, brushes the hem of his underwear before it tugs on the open jeans. “What's this?”  
“They were tight,” Fujigaya complains, gets a short, deep laugh in return, then a kiss while the hand slides inside his pants, fingers playing over his cock until he starts to harden. To his own dismay the first piece of clothing he loses is his shirt; he's less unhappy about it when Kitayama lowers his head to a nipple because he has never been really into that, but Kitayama does something amazing with his tongue and he feels his own cock twitching in response.  
“Hmm?” He looks up, like he's worried he did something wrong and Fujigaya realizes he let out a sound that must have been more a yelp than a moan.  
“Do that again,” he mumbles, a little embarrassed mentally, but physically not the slightest ashamed, fingers coming up to stroke the back of Kitayama's neck when those soft lips close around the same nipple again and he doesn't try to stop his hips when they jerk on their own.  
“You're so hard,” Kitayama mumbles against his chest, and that's when Fujigaya's brain catches up with the fact that Kitayama is working on getting his pants off; he lifts his hips without hesitation and the next thing he knows he's completely nude and watching as Kitayama gets his own shirt off.  
“I'm not easy,” he insists, hears another low laugh and as soon as Kitayama is half naked they're kissing again, if only for a couple seconds.  
“Will you be good to me too?” Kitayama purrs, guides one of Fujigaya's hands to his crotch where he helps him unbutton the pants; Fujigaya strokes him through his underwear, gets the same treatment only skin to skin back, and they just breathe against each other until Kitayama speaks again. “Suck it?”

Normally he prefers to make that decision himself, but he wants to suck Kitayama off and if he's suggesting it but not being rude about it then why not, so he nods, waits until his pants are off as well. The hand guiding his head downwards is soft, more a caress than anything, makes Fujigaya feel like he's back to the first time he ever gave head; thankfully, the exhale that comes with his lips closing around the head of his cock after licking it in slow strokes is nothing like that first time.  
“Mm,” Kitayama hums, then pulls on Fujigaya's hair lightly, makes him look up. “Turn around.”

At first he doesn't get it, doesn't understand where Kitayama wants him to turn to, but then he waves in his own direction, sits up halfway (abs tense as he does) and reaches for one of Fujigaya's thighs, pats it lightly. Once it's clear what he wants Fujigaya is quick to move, places his knees on each side of Kitayama's head and his mouth back around his cock when Kitayama angles him downwards and lifts his head to dart his tongue out against him. It's good, Kitayama seems to be good with his tongue in general, and Fujigaya has to focus on his own task to not get too far ahead; ends up focusing so much that he doesn't think of it when Kitayama's mouth is replaced by a hand for barely a minute.  
“It's okay, right?” It doesn't sound like Kitayama is asking for real, like he's just making sure, and Fujigaya doesn't even understand what he's asking about at first but agrees anyway, only to get lubricated fingers rubbing over his hole, then one of them slipping inside of him as his erection is taken back into Kitayama's hot, wet mouth.

He has to reach down and push Kitayama's away from himself by the time he has two fingers sliding in and out of himself; he's not sure if the heavy breaths against his inner thighs are much better, but it doesn't change that he's still ready to beg to get fucked when he's finally turned onto his back and Kitayama is reaching for a condom.  
“You want it?” he asks, a smug expression on his face but skin flushed with arousal, and Fujigaya spreads his legs like he's paid to do so.  
“Yeah,” and it's just a breath, leaves him even more out of breath when Kitayama pushes inside. He doesn't wait for him to adjust because he's stretched and relaxed; Fujigaya doesn't even feel the usual burn, just takes him all the way inside and moans when he starts moving. “Feels good.” Kitayama makes an agreeing noise, leans down for his neck where he just lets his sounds spill out of his mouth straight into Fujigaya's skin.

Fujigaya keeps his hands under control while Kitayama speeds up, their skin slapping together the faster he goes, but then he's gone from inside of him, just a hand on Fujigaya's arm the only thing still connecting them.  
“On top,” he gets out as he lies down next to Fujigaya, and it takes less than a few seconds for Fujigaya to straddle him, to sink down on the erection that Kitayama is helping him to keep steady. “Mm, ride.” And Fujigaya does, because Fujigaya likes riding, likes the hands running up his thighs, the dark eyes following his movements, the twitches of Kitayama's hips when he grinds down, the teasing touch to his cock that only makes him go faster. Likes the quick reaction he forces Kitayama into when he cries out softly as he angles himself _perfectly_ ; he's rolled over so fast he doesn't notice, and then Kitayama is pounding into him like there's no way he can hold back anymore. The groan he lets out as he comes is so raw that it makes Fujigaya shudder, and he's hot when he's just breathing on top of Fujigaya, little drops of sweat falling onto Fujigaya's stomach before he pulls out and ties off the condom, drops it carelessly onto the floor since he's not the one cleaning it anyway.  
“Sorry,” he asks, looks at Fujigaya through his fringe in a way that's really apologetic. “You're so hot...”  
“It's fine,” Fujigaya stretches his legs out, because there's one thing he wants more than getting off while Kitayama fucks him.

As if he's reading his mind Kitayama leans down and lets Fujigaya lose himself to the heat of his mouth, his breath hitching from the first bobs of his head, and when he comes within a minute, Kitayama sucks him clean and swallows his come. The bed moves under his body when Kitayama collapses next to him, eyes a little dreamy when he meets them, but they close quickly and his chest starts moving in steady breaths. It's weird, because it feels good to watch him, comfortable in a way he had been with his boyfriend, only there's no feelings and he's a hundred percent sure he prefers this over that model.

It's not until Fujigaya wakes up again he realizes just how sticky he still is between the legs, and he gets up with the intention of just wiping the remaining lubrication away, but ends up getting into the quite large shower instead. He's already got water running over his naked body, stretching thighs that aren't sore but still remind him of last night, when he hears the door open.  
“Can I join you?” It's nice that he asks, Fujigaya really appreciates it, slides the tinted glass door open and Kitayama steps inside, presses his lips to Fujigaya's shoulder as he isn't greeted with his face. “Let me wash your back.” For a moment Fujigaya wonders to himself whether it's weird or not to do couple things like this with someone you just sleep with but then he figures that why not, he's had Kitayama _inside_ of him so why would it change anything to have him wash off what he has caused.

Kitayama doesn't settle with just his back, goes on to shampoo his hair, massages his scalp while in the process and Fujigaya lets his eyes fall close as he enjoys non-sexual touches that he had had no idea that he missed. He uses the conditioner as well, just an average quality one that hotels usually keep in their showers (one that he'd never use at home but it's good enough for now), and it's not until he's perfectly clean that one of Kitayama's hands start to wander down Fujigaya's front. It's playing with a nipple, as if testing whether he's just sensitive or if it was because of Kitayama's mouth last night; he doesn't react more than he usually does now, which is basically not at all. Until his other hand joins the first on his chest, sticky in a way that is not water, and he realizes when a large amount of the liquid continues running down his stomach. The flick his nipple gets this time definitely has him reacting, with lube on Kitayama's fingers; not only vocally but also physically, cock twitching as it starts to harden, and he thinks he can _hear_ Kitayama smirking against his skin.  
“Good? Mm, I can get you real messy if you want,” and at that Fujigaya turns around, kisses him with slight force and even more of it when Kitayama curls a wet, sticky hand around his cock and jerks him slowly. He _whines_ into his mouth, hips already jerking and he feels more lube connecting to his skin, to his lower stomach and it runs down to stick to his erection, to Kitayama's hand, to his balls and when Kitayama lowers his hand to roll them lightly he moves his head to Kitayama's neck instead, moans lightly against it while the hot water keeps hitting his back.

Then there's a hand on his lower back, a hand that follows the water until it strokes between his buttcheeks; Fujigaya is prepared for the finger that slips inside because he expects it, just as he does the second one when Kitayama notices that he's still fairly stretched from only hours earlier. He needs a little time, though, but it seems like Kitayama doesn't mind, rather like he wants it to take time since the longer he keeps up slowly fucking Fujigaya with his fingers, the harder he gets. If it's because of the action itself or because of the sounds and the subtle touches he gets in return is hard to tell, but then again it's not necessary to know. All he needs to know is that when he reaches down to touch his erection it's hot and hard, feels good against his palm just like the hand in his hair forcing him back to Kitayama's lips does.  
“Can I put it in?” he asks, and even though it's an awkward question Fujigaya nods only to be surprised when he's backed up against the wall, one of his legs lifted and hooked over Kitayama's forearm, and then he's sliding inside like he's meant to do nothing else.

They're quicker this time, Fujigaya with one hand on his own lube-sticky cock as Kitayama thrusts into him over and over and over, the shower still spraying water over both of him, washing away Fujigaya's semen when he spills over his own hand. Kitayama's apparently doesn't pull out before he comes, Fujigaya realizes with orgasm haze clouding his senses, but it's not a big deal either because when he does pull away his come follows, and the water washes that away just as quickly.

When they leave the hotel it's nearly ten o'clock, and Fujigaya finds himself agreeing to meeting again some day, not sure if it's a date or a hook-up or if Kitayama really was serious about actually liking him. Which flatters him, but scares him more, since he's pretty sure he can't handle a relationship anytime soon.

Their kind-of-a-date takes them to an aquarium, where they look at cute fishes and scary fishes and it feels a horrible lot like he should be holding Kitayama's hand. He does hold Kitayama's hand later, when they're walking around the city after having dinner with drinks, and he's pretty sure he knows where Kitayama is heading before he even drops a hint about it (which is about ninety percent of why even holds his hand to begin with).  
“Wanna rest?” There's no resting to be done, of course, and Fujigaya knows it when he nods and lets himself be taken into a building that doesn't exactly scream love hotel. It does when they get to the corridor for their room, or more like, the woman being fucked in a room close to theirs is screaming it, more or less. They laugh at her and wonder if her door hasn't been closed all the way because it really is loud, but then they get into their room and hear her no more.

Kitayama is calm next to him on the bed, kisses him like they have all the time in the world (and to be fair, they aren't going to take more than half of the time they have the room for), and he easily lets himself be pushed onto his back when Fujigaya decides to take over.  
“What're you going to do to me?” he asks, voice weaker than usual even though he's the one undoing his own pants while Fujigaya sucks lightly on his neck.  
“Hmm, we'll see,” he returns, keeps the words in a cheerful tone that he knows will keep Kitayama talking. Until he gets an answer he throws his own shirt off, pulls off the pants Kitayama is done opening.  
“Will you make me feel good?” He spreads his legs in an obvious invitation, shows exactly what he wants and Fujigaya moves in between them in a heartbeat.  
“Hmm,” and that's all he gives Kitayama for now because they both know that's the only reason they're there; instead he gets rid of the rest of their clothes. Kitayama has a hand on Fujigaya's cock the moment it comes into view, eyes it like it's all he wants and needs and that only makes it hotter. He can't keep from thrusting down, grinding against Kitayama's growing erection, and the legs on each side of himself only spread wider. Reaching for the lube and a condom is difficult when Kitayama plays with both of their cocks, rubbing them together with one hand around both of them, but Fujigaya manages and even though he doesn't really want to pull back, it's so worth it when Kitayama's head falls back, mouth open in a silent moan as Fujigaya pushes a finger inside him.

Considering how bossy Kitayama had seemed the first time and how fond he had seemed of topping, he's incredibly responsive with two fingers up his ass, eyebrows furrowed and lips still parted, cock hard and heavy against his stomach, hips jerking uncontrollably when Fujigaya speeds up, and it's as though he was made to take it.  
“Feeling good yet?” Fujigaya leans up to mumble against Kitayama's neck; catches a drop of sweat on his lips and he can _taste_ how much he wants it.  
“Just fuck me already.”  
“We'll see,” and he lets his voice be as sugarcoated as it possibly can be, even though he's already pulling his fingers away to get a condom on himself, sits back and lets his eyes rest on Kitayama as he strokes himself up and down a couple times (and he can swear Kitayama's cock is twitching more than his own is, without any stimulation whatsoever). There's even a little sound coming from him, so short that Fujigaya barely catches it, but it's a high-pitched whimper-like sound as his hand starts to move downwards; he only stops because Fujigaya moves in closer, angles his erection until its head is rubbing against Kitayama's opening. The frustration is visible in Kitayama's eyes and Fujigaya can't recall ever being this turned on by being the cause of a frustration like that; the exhale Kitayama gives when he finally pushes all the way inside is if possible even better.

Maybe he's high on the control that came with Kitayama's frustration, but it doesn't take long until Fujigaya turns him onto his stomach, slides right back into him without lifting him onto hands and legs; Kitayama doesn't protest, though, hips lifting on their own to meet his thrusts. Fujigaya sees how he holds onto the sheets, muscles in his upper arm flexing when he fists his hand, always in time with a louder moan and it has to be because he's being hit just right on the inside. Once he finds the angle and manages to keep it steady Fujigaya goes faster, moves one hand from Kitayama's hip to his ass, feels it soft but firm at the same time when he squeezes it, and it only makes him grow louder.

It takes Fujigaya by surprise when everything around and below him tenses all of a sudden; Kitayama gasping for breath is the only thing he hears over his own near-orgasm state, and he realizes that he just made him come by fucking him, the covers of the bed the only friction offered to his cock.  
“Shit,” Kitayama breathes, “wow.” For a moment Fujigaya hesitates, isn't sure he should keep going when Kitayama has already come, pulls out and gets him onto his back again. There's a sticky stain on the covers of the bed, much like on Kitayama's toned abs, but Kitayama doesn't pay any mind to it, only pulls Fujigaya down by one arm to kiss him, lazy but not done. “Fuck me until you come.”

If that's not permission he doesn't know what it is; Kitayama's erection is faltering, like it should, but judging by the sounds he's still enjoying it, at least mentally, when Fujigaya pushes into him a last time, with only one purpose. Coming inside Kitayama is perfect, strong legs on each side of his own, tired but glowing eyes looking up at him, and the only thing that could have made it better is if he didn't have to take care of the condom afterwards. They're not steady partners so he wouldn't go without it (nevermind that they already did once), but it's annoying when all he wants is to collapse next to Kitayama and have him lick his nipples until he can go again. Because he definitely hasn't forgotten that mouth.

They keep meeting for what could be casual sex just as much as it could be real dates before an actual relationship, but neither of them seem to mind and neither of them make an attempt to take it further. It's simple, easy, and most of all, it's comfortable. And no feelings, at least not from Fujigaya's side and he's pretty sure Kitayama feels the same; gets it confirmed when one day, Kitayama tells him that his boss placed him in Osaka instead of Tokyo for the coming two years. It's not like Fujigaya never misses him at all, because they did have a friendship, but he doesn't feel the slightest heartbroken when their relationship fades into nothingness. If anything, his heart is lighter, and he knows that Kitayama has helped him recover.


End file.
